Don't Trust Gambit
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: After being cohersed into being an X-Man, what is Gambit to do? He'll surely figure something out. If Logan doesn't kill him first.
1. Kisses, Captures, and No Pain Killers

**Author Note(s): Plot bunnies! Attack of the plot bunnies!**

**This one is actually kind of writing itself. Yay.**

**I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men.**

Steal from the X-Men. Do something do instigate the X-Men. Steal from the X-Men. Someone definitely wanted the claw man to kill Remy LeBeau. Anyway, he had managed to sneak into the mansion and was headed for the computer lab to get the information that was required for him to take. He skillfully avoided the security and figured they needed to up it a bit more. Well, more than a bit. He made his way to the computer and plugged in the flash drive, quickly finding the information on each and every X-Man and former X-Man. He stopped it at a picture of a girl with a white stripe in her hair. He stared at it for a moment then read her information. Maybe he could play the role of incubus and act like it was all a dream...

Damn. Someone was really out to get him. Her mutation made her unable to touch people. He finished his job, realizing he had lingered on the girl's information for too long. He pocketed the flash drive and stepped out of the room=

Only to find a waiting Wolverine there, glaring at him. Remy gave him an easy smile.

"Well, looks like you doin' better, homme." he said. "I didn' even get t' de front doors dis time."

"You're dead, Gambit," Wolverine growled, his claws snikting out.

"Ah, how many times have I heard dat?" Remy said, pulling out a card and charging it. He threw it at Wolverine and ran. The alarms started to go off and he figured he'd have fun getting out of the X-Mansion tonight. He skillfully avoided Cyclops in the foyer and ran out onto the lawn, evading the security devices. This was just too easy. He leaped over the wall. When he landed, he turned back to the wall, smirking and giving a lazy salute.

"Au revoir, M'sieur Claws," he said, turning to leave. He was startled to see an X-Man standing there. The white striped one. "Bonsoir, cherie."

"Hand it over, Cajun," Rogue ordered, holding her hand out. Gambit smirked, amused.

"Ah ah ah, y' gotta say de magic word," he said, quickly pulling out his bo staff. He swiped at her feet and she did a back hand spring to avoid. She landed nimbly, hands in fists. Gambit smirked and she ran at him. He aimed an attack to her left side but she blocked with her wrist, twisting it so she grabbed the staff and with her right hand, she landed a punch on his face.

"Merde!" Gambit yelled, grabbing his face and staggering back a bit in surprise. He then smirked up at Rogue. "Bravo, chere."

"Got more where that came from, Swamp Rat," Rogue snarled, removing her gloves. Gambit raised his eyebrows, knowing what that meant. He spun and knocked her legs out with his leg. She did a backwards roll and landed on her feet. When she did land, Gambit was there and snatched her wrists. He pinned her against the wall, smirking down at her.

"Y'know, I kinda like dis position," he purred out. Rogue stopped struggling for a moment and looked up at him. She smirked darkly.

"So do Ah," she told him. Before he knew what happened, she leaned forward and set a kiss on his lips, promptly knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground and Rogue put her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

----

Remy woke up with a killer headache and opened his eyes slightly, realizing he was in a containment room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, hearing monitors beeping.

"Y' got any pain killers?" He asked without looking up.

"Sorry, Swamp Rat, can't give ya any," a familiar voice said and Remy smirked. Things were looking better already.

"Ah, chere," he said, seeing her at the observation deck, "I'm glad y' didn' just leave me out dere."

"Well, someone has ta keep an on on the prisoner," Rogue said, leaning over the control panel to look at him.

"Chere, y' can make me your prisoner anytime," Remy replied, sending her a seductive look. Rogue scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ah get enough from yoahr psyche," she muttered. "Don't ya know how to shut up?"

"Dunno, you shut me up real well out dere," Remy said, giving her a suggestive smirk. Before Rogue could retort, Remy said, "So, dis room negates powers? Mebbe y' should join me in here. I'm lonely." He gave her big puppy dog eyes and smirked as he saw her confounded look.

"Well, yoahr gonna stay that way, Cajun!" Rogue exclaimed, her face turning bright red.

"Y' wound me, cherie," Remy said, dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

"Good," Rogue said, crossing he arms. Remy was about to say something when the door opened. He looked to see Wolverine there.

"Shut up, Gambit," he said darkly. "Now, you're going to explain to me why you were after this information. Unfortunately, Rogue couldn't get all the information out of you."

"Mm, she can touch me again if she wants t'," Gambit said, looking up at the woman who returned the look with a glower. Wolverine slammed his hand on the wall of the containment room.

"Stop screwin' around, Gambit," he growled. Remy gave him a serious look.

"It's true," he said. "I'd specially like it if she came in here wit' moi." Wolverine let out a growl and moved to enter the room.

"Wolverine, don't fall fer his baitin'," Rogue told him. Wolverine stopped and glared at the Cajun thief, who was merely grinning.

"Your gonna answer eventually," the gruff Canadian growled. "Even if I have to tear you to pieces."

"Lookin' forward t' it, mon ami," Remy said, smirking at Wolverine. He let out another low growl and left.

"Are ya stupid or just _plain_ stupid?" Rogue asked, resting her chin on her hand.

"Why do you insist on woundin' me, chere?" Remy asked.

"Whah do ya insist on callin' meh chere?" Rogue asked.

"I decided I'm takin' a fancy t' ya," Remy replied.

"Well, thaht's pointless," Rogue told him flatly.

"Touch or non touch, I know my way around a bedroom," Remy told her, getting another blush from the woman. He was having too much fun.

"Can ya ever keep a conversation _clean_?" Rogue asked.

"Qoui? Dere are ot'er t'ings I could say," Remy told her. "Wanna hear?" Rogue stared at him suspiciously with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"No, you can keep 'em to yoahrself," she told him. Remy sighed and pulled out his cards, shuffling.

"Too bad," he said. "Dey be pretty good..." He waited. And waited. He waited until he was sure her guard would be down. He then moved to the door, acting like he was stretching his legs. A few quick passes and the door was unlocked, not allowing an alarm to sound. He smirked triumphantly and the last time he went by, lazily opened the door like it was normal. Rogue jumped up, glaring at him. He smirked and threw a card at the console, knocking out any chance of her calling for aide. She stumbled back due to the force and Remy skillfully made his way up to the platform. He quickly switched off all alarms that he could from that position and avoided a strike from the woman.

"Never turn down a dance wit' a belle femme," he said, turning to face her and blocking her attacks. She really didn't have any form and it looked like she just knew how to brawl. That amused him immensely. He was trained in Savate and a few other fighting techniques but her unpredictable brawling style was a bit of a challenge. But he quickly over powered her, careful to not allow her to pull the stunt she had outside. He held her with her back against his chest, keeping her arms still and his head away from any skin.

Of course, having her squirming against him was not helping. He had to bite back a groan. Did she know what she was doing?! Maybe this hadn't been that good of a position.

"Let go a' me, ya no good Swamp Rat!:" She exclaimed and Remy was enjoying her thick honey accent.

"Mm, I kinda like y' here, chere," he told her. Rogue let out a growl and Remy bit back another groan. Suddenly, her legs were off the ground and pushing against one of the useless control panels, causing him to ram into the wall. He lost his breath for a moment and his grip loosened enough for Rogue to get out of it. She spun to face him, ready to fight.

"It's a crime against humanity dat you can't touch, cherie," he told her. "I t'ink I'll sue God." Rogue scoffed but felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Ah think Ah'll slap thaht stupid smirk offa yoahr face," she growled at him.

"Have ta catch moi first," He said, ducking out the door, Rogue hot on his heels. She reached for her communicator to only find it gone. She gaped and looked back up at the back of the Cajun. He was grinning her over his shoulder and holding the communicator teasingly up.

"You good fer nothin' Swamp Rat! Get yoahr sorry butt back here!" Rogue exclaimed, chasing him through the lower levels of the mansion.

"Don't t'ink so, chere!" Remy called over his shoulder, having a ball. He looked ahead just in time to see the Beast standing there, looking at the two quizzically. Remy quickly moved and pushed off the wall, going over the mutated man. Rogue ran past him.

"Hank! Gimme a hand, would ya?!" She yelled at him.

"Oh right, on it!" Hank said, taking chase as well. Remy frowned at him.

"Don' swing dat way but whatever y' wanna do!" He called at him, quickly turning a corner. He stopped as something grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. He was looking at an unmasked Wolverine.

"Bonjour, Logan," he said, smirking.

"I really, really don't like you," the Canadian growled.

"Dat hurts moi," Remy said. He pointed to his heart. "Right here."

"I'll make a deal with you," someone said, causing Remy to look at the red haired woman beside Cyclops, who was out of uniform. "I'll stop Logan from making a shish kabob out of you if you join our team." Remy stared at her and started to laugh.

"Y' serious? Can y' imagine moi as an X-Man?" He asked.

"Your skills would be invaluable to our team," Jean Grey continued. She really knew how to stroke an ego. "Besides, you'd be like a rebel good guy. That's way hotter than typical bad boy."

"Jean, Ah think yoahr plum crazy," Rogue said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't **I** get a say in this?!" Logan growled out.

"Think about it," Jean told him. "He'd be a lot of help." Rogue scoffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Remy. Remy smirked and looked back at Jean.

"Done," he said. "I got not'in better t' do anyway." Logan scowled and promptly dropped the taller man.

"I got my eye on you, Cajun," he growled, storming off. Jean smirked slightly, obviously amused by the whole situation.

"Rogue, could you show Gambit to the guest bedroom?" She asked. "If he tries anything, drop him."

"Gladly, Jean," Rogue said, pulling off her gloves threateningly.

"Again wit' de woundin' a Remy," Remy whined but followed after Rogue. She gave him a brief tour, figuring he knew the place from blueprints and such. She then stopped at a door.

"And here's where you'll be stayin'," she told him.

"And where's your room?" He asked, smirking a bit.

"Far, far away," she told him, turning to walk off. She stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder. "By the way, if ya try anythin', Logan's room is right next ta yoahrs."

"Oh, bon, den mebbe we can have a poker night," Remy said dryly. Rogue smirked at him, obviously amused by this. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking back. "Alt'ough, I'd like a poker nihgt wit' you only, cherie. Preferably strip." Rogue groaned, shaking her head.

"Danger room session's in four hours so I suggest you get some sleep," she said, walking off. Remy watched her and turned to the door, opening it. This was simple. He would just sneak out the window the way he came. He opened it to find someone already in there by the window. The man jumped and spun around. Remy recognized him from the files as Forge. He was the inventor and tech guy of the X-Men. Remy looked at the windows and saw there were laser bars there.

"Have a good night," Forge said, walking past him. Remy went over to the window and inspected the laser bars. These were far superior to the other things they had and after multiple failed attempts, Remy decided to turn in and figure a way out of the X-Mansion later. He could hang around and have a bit of fun with that striped girl afterall.


	2. Prison Tattoos

**Author Note (s): Dear Anonymous, I die if I write straight fluff. Or go into cardiac arrest. Plus, romance is not one of the main genres. Romy is just going to be to the side...This is about Gambit being an X-Man. So yeah. There will be fluff moments **_**eventually**_** but not anything major. Otherwise I would keel over.**

**I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men.**

**Note: Comment is a French exclamation meaning roughly "how."**

Remy LeBeau decided he didn't _like_ having a room next to Wolverine-correction, Logan. Especially since he was woken up two hours after he fell asleep to the Canadian slamming his fist on the door, saying that he had a 'special' danger room session before everyone else.

And Remy being Remy promptly ignored, rolling on his side and putting his pillow on top of his head. That did a whole lot of good as the shorter man kicked the door off of it's hinges and dragged the Cajun out of bed. Remy figured he was having too much fun. So he charged the busted door as a sign of his displeasure at the treatment he was receiving, causing the explosion to wake the entire house-er, mansion. Grumpy looking X-Men had come out of their rooms to glare at him. He and Wolverine were having an all out brawl in the middle of the hall. Remy did not notice the annoyed look that passed from Rogue to Jean and that Jean nodded. Neither men noticed Rogue slip her glove off and make her way over to the two, avoiding explosions and blows. Quickly and efficiently, she knocked both out.

Yeah, Remy LeBeau did **not** like having a room next to Monsieur Claws. He started to wake up, recognizing the sensation too much. He blinked and realized he was in the med lab. As soon as his head stopped buzzing, he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the table.

"Bout time you woke up, Cajun," Wolverine growled from the other bed.

"Excusez moi but not all a' us have dat enhanced healin' ability," Remy told him sternly.

"Ya'll just woke up and yoahr already arguin'?!" Rogue exclaimed as she, Jean, and Hank entered. Remy sent a sly smirk her way.

"An' I knew you wanted to touch moi again," he said.

"An' yoahr flirtin'," Rogue groaned out. Jean glowered at the pair.

"You two need to learn to work together as a team," she stated sharply. "Logan, Remy is a good asset to the team. Remy...Stop being an instigator."

"Comment! I am innocent!" Remy snapped back. "He was de one who came stormin' inta my room!"

"Ya shoulda gotten up when he told ya, Cajun," Rogue reprimanded him. Remy sent a smirk her way.

"Mebbe if it had been someone _else_," he said suggestively. Rogue let out an annoyed grunt and turned to walk out of the room.

"Get anything interestin' this time, Stripes?" Logan asked before she left. She paused for a moment, her eyes flashing with something.

"Not anythahng thaht contributes ta our case," she replied. "Now, ya'll better be getting' up and ready. Scott's taken charge a' the Danger Room Session taday." She turned to look at Logan. "Consider it yoahr punishment for lettin' the Swamp Rat get ta ya."

"That's right," Jean said with a nod. The two girls left and Hank bit back a chuckle.

"Dose two toget'er are a force not to be reckoned wit', non?" Remy asked Logan. Logan gave a slight nod.

"Ain't that the truth."

----

The Danger Room session had finished and Remy had to hand it to old one-eye. He knew how to set up a training session. He rolled his shoulders as his mind wondered over to his experiences with the X-Men. His jaw clenched as he thought back to the medical wing scene. He needed to find Rogue and find out what she had seen. He didn't like that with one touch she could learn things about him. He'd have to be more careful when she was around.

Every muscle froze as he heard someone coming around the corner. Quick steps, short stride. Probably that Kitty girl. Sounded like someone was being pulled along by her.

"Rogue! C'mon!" Remy fought the urge to gulp. The possible things Rogue had absorbed were still running through his head.

"Ah don't see thuh point ta this, Kit," Rogue said, sounding slightly embarrassed under the agitation.

"Quite whining already!' Kitty scolded and Remy quickly ducked to the shadows as the two girls rounded the corner. His glowing eyes followed them as the continued down the hall. Once they had gone, he stepped out, releasing his breath.

"Hey Gambit!" Kitty said from behind, surprising the man. He turned to see Rogue and Kitty emerging from the wall, Rogue not looking too pleased. Remy gave Rogue a thorough leering before turning to the phaser.

"Oui, petit?" He asked calmly.

"Did you seriously want to sneak into Rogue's room and play incubus when you broke in?' She asked with a straight face. Remy's grin broadened as he took in Rogue's annoyed expression that had a hint of a blush.

"Dere's plenty a' t'ings I'd like t' do wit' her if she could touch," he replied coyly. "And some even t'ough she can't." Rogue sent him a stone hard glare and Remy felt like laughing but chose to send a suggestive look her way. She pointed an accusing finger at him, not breaking eye contact.

"You just don't know when ta back off, do ya?" She snarled. Remy shrugged nonchalantly.

"y' mout' says non but-"

"Ah swear, ya finish thaht sentence and Ah'll make ya regret it."

"Would y'? Dat's hot." Rogue let out a frustrated groan and made a move to slam her fist into his face but he avoided quickly, smirking as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm always up f' experimentation..."

'Then whah don't ya go ta a gay bar?" Rogue snapped, attempting to get out of his hold. Kitty crossed her arms and smirked, obviously amused.

"Mm, don' wanna experiment dat much, cherie," Remy replied calmly.

"So, sorry to break up this lovefest, but do you have any clothes, Gambit?" Kitty asked, waving her hand. "I mean, we did like, capture you and all..."

"Mm, if I could jus' go to my hotel room," he started, releasing Rogue and pondering this.

"Hell no," Rogue said firmly. "You ain't goin'. We'll send a team over ta get yoahr stuff and cancel yoahr reservations."

"Clever, ma cherie," Remy said with a smirk, sauntering closer to her, placing a hand on her waist. Rogue slapped it away, green eyes defiantly glaring into his red on black eyes. He lifted the attacked hand up and brushed some hair out of her face, avoiding skin-to-skin contact. Hadn't he just scolded himself and told himself to be careful? "Real shame y' can't touch. I'd show y' some _very_ interestin' t'ings, ma belle femme." Rogue scoffed but Remy noticed the faint tint to her cheeks. Kitty looked between the pair and groaned.

"Okay, well, we'll see you later, Gambit," Kitty said, snatching Rogue's arm and dragging her off, attempting to talk the girl into going shopping with her. Remy smirked and watched the sway of the striped girl's hips as she walked away. He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. He had other things to do. He needed not to focus so much on that cute little attitude, that hot temper, that murderously amazing body, those hips that moved like the waves on the seas, they way those prefect breasts bounce...

Yeah, he needed to snap out of it.

----

Remy walked into Forge's work area, having been called down to the lower levels. He glanced around and saw Logan, Forge, Hank, and Scott there.

"Wha'd up?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Forge here has made a gadget that will inform us if you're over a mile away from an X-Man," Logan informed him, a pleased smirk on his face.

"So, dis be like house arrest?" Remy asked. "Y' know I can pick a lock, oui?"

"This bonds with your skin," Forge told him. "It shouldn't be painful."

"Oh, bon, jus' what I need," Remy groaned.

"Hey, I did something special with it for you," Forge told him, walking over with the dime-size item.

"What's dat?" Remy asked.

"When it bonds with your skin, it'll be an ace of spades tattoo," Forge told him. He gave a crooked smirk. "So, where do you want it?" Remy gave a genuine smile at that, letting out a small chuckle.

"Hm, a prison tattoo? Clever, mon ami," Remy told him. "I t'ink I want it on my right shoulder, si vous plait." He rolled up the sleeve of the borrowed t-shirt of Scott's and Forge placed the item on his skin and it bonded, making the tattoo. "Cool. Merci. I t'ink I like you, Forge." Forge gave a half-smile at this, pleased.

"We sent Bobby and Kurt to your hotel to get your things," Scott informed the thief and gave a wry smile. "We're handling the canceling too."

"Ah, y' talked t' Roguey, hm?' He asked, ignoring the growl he heard from Logan at the nickname.

"She may have suggested something," Scott replied. "Let me guess, you wanted her to go through your underwear." Remy's grin broadened.

"Mais, it would help her imagine t'ings, oui?" He said. He figured Scott rolled his eyes underneath the shades. "I appreciate how y' all are bein' nice-'cept you, Wolvie-" that got a growl "but y' don' need t' put on false pretenses." Scott looked at him sternly then put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't trust you but the Professor always believed in second chances," he said. "You may be being **forced** into your second chance but for some reason, I get the feeling some good will come from this. Who knows? If you behave yourself, I'll take you to a local poker club." Remy sent him a sly smirk.

"Oh goodie, dere's de bone f' de dog, hein?" He asked.

"If you want to call it that," Scott replied, returning the smirk.

"Enough buddy-buddy," Logan growled, storming out of the room. Remy smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know, tween Wolvie and Roguey, don't t'ink y' gonna hafta worry bout me runnin off," he said. "M havin' too much fun."

----

Bobby lifted up the key ring that had strange looks keys on it. He scrunched up his eyebrows, scowling.

"How does he know which ones to use?" He asked, putting the item in the carry on bag.

"He's a professional zhief," Kurt said with a bit of a bite in his tone. He had his image inducer on and his normally blue skin was fair and his yellow eyes blue. "He knowz zhis zhings." Kurt glanced around the room. "Vell, ve are luck zhat he travels light. It vould appear ve only haf zhis large suitcase und zhe carry-on."

"Yeah, and he didn't remove too much stuff from his bag," Bobby pointed out.

"Vell, he vasn't going to hang around, ja?" Kurt asked bitterly.

"That's true," Bobby said. "Welp, let's get this stuff back to the mansion. Seems like we got everything."

"Ja, zo it zeems," Kurt agreed and both young men headed to the door, not noticing the little audio recorder underneath the desk.

----

Remy stretched out on his bed, looking out the window from behind the laser bars. His jaw clenched tight as he thought deeply. He needed a distraction. He needed a smoke. Where were those two with his things? He stood up, stretching his legs out as he walked around the room. He was still in the borrowed jeans and t-shirt of Scott. He needed to move.

With that thought, he walked out of his room and headed down the hall aimlessly. He managed to make his way to the patio which overlooked the pool area. Rogue Jean, and Kitty were there, Kitty wearing a pink bikini, Jean a red one piece, and Rogue a green skin tight full body suit. Remy let out a low whistle. That jacket of hers got in the way of the full effect of her tight uniform but this swim wear let him see the curves exactly right. He put his hands in his pockets as he watched the woman do a dive off of the board and smirked, sauntering his way down to the poolside.

"Give y' a ten, chere," he stated as she swam to the side. He bent down to offer a hand and she raised a coy eyebrow.

"Careful, Cajun," she warned, a bit of venom in her flirting tone. "Yoahr bare skin touches mine, and everything about you is mine."

"Might be wort' it, non?" Remy asked, sending her a jesting smirk. "Want t' risk it, lil' river rat?'" Remy watched as her face turned slightly to horror and she sprang out of the pool so fast that Remy was knocked off balance, falling into the body of water. When he surfaced, he heard the girls laughing. Rogue was sitting on the edge of the pool, her hair down in waves as she ringed out the water.

"Well, in the time you've been here, Cajun, that is the first Ah've seen ya off balance," she teased lightly. Remy wondered vaguely if that was a foreshadowing of events to come but shrugged it off as he got a devilish idea. He grabbed Rogue by the waist, getting a yelp of surprise from her and sent her right back into the pool.

One of the few times in his life, Remy felt like he belonged. Even if no one trusted him.


End file.
